AKBS
by DaisukeAizawa
Summary: Eiri tells Shuichi about his life after Kitzawa up the the night at the park...Why was he at the park anyways? EirixTouma EirixShuichi and Commented KitzawaxEiri rated M for safety reason I don't want to get into trouble.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Maki Murakami owns Gravitation. This is actually my second drafting of this storyline- first time posting it. Back then I didn't know anything about Gravitation...Now I know LOTS!

Tears streamed down Seguchi Touma's fear stricken face. He knew something was going on and when he heard the gun shot his life stopped for a moment.

"Eiri." He breathed rushing through the doorway towards Uesegi Eiri's shaking blood covered body. "Shhh, Eiri, we have to go now. Come with me please."

"Yuki!" Eye sobbed into his tutor's bloody corpse. Touma pulled at the small boy's arm to pry him away from Kitzawa's body before the cops showed up. Eiri was relentless at first but then realized that he was going to lose the fight anyway let go but not before whispering, "I love you Yuki" This tore into Touma's jealous heart. His love for the boy surpassed everything. He was obsessed with him...would do anything to keep him safe...even kill.

time warp

"Yuki?" Eiri cringed at the tone of voice his pink haired lover said his name.

"Yes brat?"

"Touma has killed for you...well almost. Aizawa had never been the same since Tohma-san pushed him infront of Sakano-san's car."

"Right, you bug me all the time about this and now when I decide to tell you talk. You want to hear this or not cause I have some work that I could be doing." Shuichi nodded closing his ever flapping lips.

time warp again

"Eiri can you walk?" Touma questioned tilting the boys chin up so that their eyes met. He was searching for an emotion anything other than what there was... Fear. Touma knew that the fear had nothing to do with the fears of the past few hours. It was Eiri's fears towards the Nittle Grasper keyboardist.

Touma knew that this was all his fault, he loved the boy more than anything. Eiri showed that love in return but due to age and publicity he had shoved the poor 16 year old into the arms of Kitzawa. 'Now see what this has gotten into' Touma thought as he carefully lifted the feather light teen into his small arms carrying him to the car to get to the hospital.

"It's all my fault isn't it Eiri-chan?" Touma looked down onto the silently sleeping boy who now lies in the hospital bed.

"Internal bleeding" the doctor had told Touma when he brought the teen in over three hours ago. Eiri was out of the O.R. now and in a drug induced coma.

"Mr. Seguchi." Touma looked across the bed to where the doctor stood.

"Yes what is it?"

"There's a very disgruntled woman on the for you out by the nurse's station for you."

"Thank you.," he said politely excusing himself from the room to the phones.

"Konnichiwa Mika-san."

Time warp

"Yuki?" Eiri cringed once again at the voice.

"What?" he spat

"Question?"

Eiri took a deep breath "What?" he said slowly exhaling.

"Was Seguchi-san and Mika-san married then?"

"No, not even dating."

"Oh."

time warp again

Three weeks had passed and Eiri had not awakened. Touma stayed plastered to his bedside morning, noon and night.

"I really do blame myself Eiri-chan. If I hasn't been so sob . This wouldn't have happened...It's all my fault." Touma sobbed uncontrollably into his hands, shoulders trembling with every breath.

"Nani?" Touma looked up golden eyes were open staring at the different objects around the room, finally landing onto Touma. "Yuki?" the teen squinted his eyes to better focus them onto the other man's face.

"No Eiri-chan its Touma." Eiri smiled and took hold of his friend's hand.

"Touma...Where am I?"

"The hospital. Do you remember anything?"

"No." Touma was silent as Eiri searched his mind for any image that could trigger his memory. "Blood." He whispered after a long while.

"Huh?" Tohma looked up.

"I remember blood...L-lots of it...Yuki was drunk...there was this other guy ...Oh my God!" Eiri choked back sobs that threaten to show their ugly faces.

"You remember."

Eiri nodded. "He………he raped me." he whispered. "Then there was a gunshot...Touma-san is Sensei alright?" there was an urgency in Eiri's voice. Touma closed his eyes to first allow some tears to stream down his alabaster skin, then to hide his true feelings of loathing towards the tutor.

"Eiri-chan, Sensei is dead. I'm so sorry this is all my fault I pushed you into Yuki's arms even after we found out our feelings were the same." Eiri looked up to see Touma's aqua eyes staring right into his.

"You really feel the same way as I do?"

"I love you more than anything this world can offer me. The fame the money. It hasn't meant anything to me since we met." Touma's eyes started shedding that damned emotion again he could feel it, the molten hot liquid carving wrinkles into his ageless face.

"Touma don't cry. None of this is your fault. I made the choice to be with Sensei...He hurt me and you came to my rescue, I owe you my life now."

"You have to go back to Japan" Eiri's eyes widened. His face twisted into rage.

"I won't go back there! You know how they treated me." Although it pained him to do so he sat up and pushed the keyboardist away.

"Don't get up, you're not strong enough to." Touma tried to reach out for the younger man but got his hand slapped back.

"No get away from me." Eiri screamed just before his eyes froze then rolled to the back of his head and fell into a pile on the floor. Eiri though 16 was still small enough to be cradled in Touma's arms. He held the shaking body close to him and rocked him back and forth.

"Eiri! Eiri!" Touma cried "Damnit Eiri what the hell is wrong with you? Answer me!" And then as quickly as it started it ended. Eiri's body went limp. Unfortunately it went a little too limp. "Eiri?..." No response. "Holy shit! Help!" Touma yelled franticly as a nurse rushed in.

"What happened, is he alright?" (there's your sign) Touma didn't have time to Pin that question to her.

"He's not breathing!"

TBC

A/N: well what do you think? Ya like this? It's a tad different from my other two on going fics...which I promise that I'll update soon. Read and review this one please...I know my English sucks so no need to tell me that. I already have this fic written out into paper so it's just a matter of you peoples wanting me to continue and me getting it onto the computer. I will not update unless I have 3 reviews (See I'm not that bad only three of ya'lls have to read and enjoy this out of how many people?) Ja' ne!


	2. Park Meeting

Disclaimer: Yay! I got the three reviews! I'll thank you you at the end of this chapter. Umm does it look like I own the rights to anything other than my own sanity...well maybe not even that.

Tears were streaming down Shuichi's soft face as he listened to his beloved Yuki Eiri's life. "Wow, you almost died didn't you?"

"Did" Eiri stated bluntly.

"Die?..." Shuichi's eyed widened and filled to the brim with more tears just thinking of life without Yuki was horrible enough. Eiri nodded.

"They brought me back by some miracle. Well, not so much as a miracle but internal paddles." Shuichi cocked his head quizically. "Hmph. they cut open my chest , cracked apart my rib cage then used electric jolts to get my heart pumping again. Suprised you never mentioned the scar.." It was true the Shuichi had noticed the scar the cut across Eiri's flawless chest, but he never pried to know about that.

"I was in a coma again five weeks this time. When I woke up Tohma was there and I fell right back in love with him, more than ever before."

"Tohma still loves you." Shuichi spoke up.

" I know but him being a rockstar and me then being a fugitive. It was better we parted.I was 18 when I was fully able to leave America and go back to the country that condemned me. I adopted senei's naime and began writting romance novels. I heard nothing from Tohma. I never heard that shortly after my departure he married Mika."

One day, before my twentith birthday. I received the most unusual message on my answering machine.."

(Timewarp)

"I do not wish to tell you who I am but you must trust me. Come and meet me at the park by your apartment tonight at nine sharp. See you there." Beep

Eiri now 19 (almost 20) stared puzzled at the phone then up at the clock that hung over his desk. "Damn, eight already, maybe I shouldn't have gone out with that bimbo" he thought back remembering the red head he was with earlier that evening. "What was her name?" he couldn't remember but then recalled that it actually didn't matter. He got was he wanted.

He went to his room wondering whether or not if he should change his clothing. Smelling his shirt he frowned. "How the hell did it come to smell like sex?...It wasnt even in the same god damned room!"

By 8:45 he was ready. Figuring for safety reason he should bring something, he took out the small handgun out from underneath his western bed. It felt heavy in his hands, strange knowing what had happened last time he held the gun. A small tear escaped from his amber eyes. "No tears." echoed in his mind he remembered the last time he had cried spilling his tears over Touma's expensive shirt. "No tears."

Rounding the corner of the park,Eiri twisted his wrist around to better view his watch. 9:05 and the park was as he noticed before deserted. He stood there for the longest time, amber eyes darting around to every noise that emitted from the dark shadows, smoke streams out from between his lips as he takes another drag of his fourth cigarette since he had arrived there.

He was about to leave when an arm reached around his waist and held him tightly. 'Oh, shit.' the blonde thought raising his arm up to retrieve his gun. Before he drew it a familiar scent floated past his nostrils. Roses and leather, expensive leather. He felt something quick and wet against his ear that sent shivers down his spine. "Ah-" he breathed. Being spun around to be greeted by a pair of soft lips crushing down upon his own. The stranger's tounge swept across Eiri's lower lip begging for acceptance.

Eiri broke away panting. "W-who are you?" he squinted looking hard into the shadows of the stanger's face that was hidden by a dark hat.

"Eiri." the shadowed figure breathed. That voice made Eiri's hair on the back of his neck stand up.

There was a long pause. A lightbulb went off in the novelist's head. "Touma?" he said his voice cracking.

The wind blew the stranger's hat off of his head. Eiri grabbed it quickly and turn back to be greeted with a smile that was only reserved for him.

"Touma!" his eyes tearing up he pulled the now 29 year old into a strong embrace. "What are you doing in Japan?"

Touma stepped out of the hug, his sad greenish eyes meeting with Eiri's confused golden ones. "Nittle Grasper broke up...Sakuma-san wanted to go solo...Noriko-chan wanted to settle down and start a family with her husband...So I came back here...I own a record label now it's not big but it's mine." He smiled warily. "Also..." Touma took a deep breathe. "I'm...M-married."

Suddenly Eiri's happy glaze changed into depression he thought sure Touma was here to get back together with him. He wished greatly that he could be with the older man once again.

"Married?" Eiri tried his hardest to make it seem like he was not crying on the inside.

" To a girl."

"A girl?"

"Well, to be exact. You sister."

"MIKA?" Eiri was outraged. There was no way Mika was more desirable than he was. (A/n: Hell no!) "You married my sister? Touma...why?"

"Because I love you Eiri."

TBC

Dances about Yay I finally got this done after so many time sitting in front of my computer and not doing it staring into nothingness...Well I hope you enjoyed this... Thank you!

To my Ladyrave: Yay you were my first reviewer! Thankies! Hugs I have read and reviewed your story. Love it!

To Guren: Yay another one of my fequent reviewers..I feel so loved! Thanks It was definatly an interesting begining. Hope you like how the second chapter came out.

To Shamrockandroll: Thank you for the compliment on the flashbacks i try. :) You name rules BTW.

I hope that this has been worth you time reading this. I'll update soon promise!


	3. fin

"Yeah why did Touma-san marry your sister, I thought he was gay." Eiri rolled his eyes mostly out of habit cause right now he thought that Shuichi was being really cute.

"He is gay always has been. He only married Mika to get closer to me. To make sure I was alright. You see he could,'t admit to the world that he liked guys both our jobs were at stake."

"Oh. tell me more please." Shuichi pleaded. Yuki gave one of his half smiles only Shuichi was allowed to see.

"Alright. Touma and I started our relationship once again. For a year and a half we lived our secret life together. Whenever Mika would leave to visit our father, I'd go stay at Touma's...He had lots of quote unquote late nights at work..." Eiri's eyes were downcast staring deeply into the couch cushion. "I thought that we'd be together forever."

Touma rolled over to face the still sleeping angel that lay so delicate under the heavy plush blankets. Touma sighed the early morning sunlight catching the glint of a stray tear gliding down his still ageless face. Leaning down he kissed the sleeping man whispering silently into his ear. "Aishiteru, Uesegi Eiri."

Pushing the covers off of himself then replacing the blankets around Eiri. "Gomen, Koi." He said slipping into his robe leaving closing the door on the way out.

Eiri's eyes fluttered open still slightly blurry, he groped trying to capture the warmth of his partner's presence...but the other side of the bed was cold proving that he wasnt there for a long time. "Touma?" he squeaked. "T-Touma?" He called again proping himself up, creating a 'crinkle' sound under the blankets beside him. A letter.

'Dear Eiri,

Sorry I left. Please take your time leaving, I won't be back till late.When I return though I don't want you there.

We must end this now. Mika's expection and I have to be a good role model.

I wish you luck in your writing, I know you enjoy it. I hope you find happiness one of these days. If only it oculd be with me but alas! it can not. It can never be.

I'm sincerly sorry for leaving you this way. I wish to avoide ackward questions.

Love,

Touma'

Tears streaked down Eiri's face, He quickly got up and dressed He scribbled down a note and left it on the night stand...He hoped for some strange reason that Mika would come home early from Kyoto and find it.

'You lie' he wrote. 'I don't understand why this is happening, I hate you for this. I wish I never met you, wish I never went to the park that night...It would have saved both of us this humiliation...Your a guy and I'm not like that. If you tell anyone about the last year and a half I will make sure you never make it in the music biz again...I'll make your life a living hell..Like I did to Kitazawa!'

Tears started running down Eiri's face, "I didn't mean any of that. I loved him. I knew I was gay too." Shuichi had no clue what to say for a change which made Eiri quite uneasy. "Shuichi say something please." he pleaded.

"Well." Shuichi said quietly. "That brings us up to a six months before we met. Mika was expecting. Touma wanted to be a good father."

Eiri nodded. "Yeah, only problem is she miscarried. But Touma no matter how much he still loved me he never returned to me. I'd go out every night, drink till I almost pass out, slept with anyone who would have me. I went onto pills, antidepressants mostly. Mixed those with beer, vodka what ever I could get my hands on. Amazing I actually made it this far."

"Eiri that night we met. That was the park from when you got reunited with Touma, wasn't it?...You were drunk weren't you?"

"I'd return to that park almost everynight, yes drunk as a skunk what ever that means. I'd round that corner hoping that he'd be sitting there waiting for me. Instead you were."

'Touma wants me to be happy' Eiri's eyes were bright and watery. "I hate Touma for leaving me, but love him even more for bringing happiness to me in the form of a pink-haired, hyper, huricane that is you Shuichi...Touma wanted me happy and I am now more than ever...I love you Shuichi." He braced himself ready for the inevitable glomp/pounce/smother he was going to get from his love.

It never came though. "Shuichi?" he whispered.

"I love you too." Shuichi leaned over for soft kiss. Eiri pressed closer taking the dominant position pinning the younger to the couch. Hands roamed over the lithe form of Shuichi. Eiri trailed his kisses down to suck on a particular piece of skin on the boy's neck. "Oh-" Shuichi gasped as Eiri's teeth grazed over his collarbone his hand moving down to ghost over his lover's crotch. "I want to be with you forever." he breathed closing his eyes and planting another kiss on the pink haired boy's soft lips.

"I will be Uesegi Eiri." he whispered breaking the kiss.

Those words meant the entire world to him. Acceptance.

The End

A/n: Well that's it how was it? I am going to finish Voices of the Lost hopefully next month then start another one about Touma that I have stored away on notebook format...It's called Truth or Dare Beauty Queen...You can only guess what that's about...Don't worry I am going to work on Stars but the muses are taking a break I think that they are suffering from brain blockage from all the cigarette smoke...damn...uh yeah cough Yuki! Stop smoking in front of my Muses you're gonna kill them then I have to write stories with out them.

Yuki: Ummm yeah? So? you look so much like me why can't some of my talent rub off onto you?

Author: Shut up!

Shuichi Enters carrying a Kumagoro Shuichi: Don't tell my Yuki to shut up...KUMAGORO BEAM! Shuichi chucks the stuffy at the author 

Yuki: Good going hun. Yuki put his arms around Shuichi and lead him to the bedroom 

Author: Laying on the ground Bloody Hey wait lemme Come too...I wont interfere I promise. Damn! Please review!


End file.
